Dalton
by Cruncheroos
Summary: Traduction - Kurt commence un tout nouveau chapitre dans sa vie à la Dalton Academy pour garçons. Blaine, Wes, David et les garçons de la maison Windsor rendent sa vie, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, bien plus mouvementé que ce qu'il s'imaginait.
1. La maison Windsor

Ceci est la traduction de la fiction américaine "Dalton", ce ne sont PAS mes traductions cependant. Je suis l'administratrice du "Journal Des Fans De Darren Criss" et c'est notre équipe de traduction qui traduit cette fiction.

La traduction est **autorisée** par l'auteur, voilà son message :

"I'm totally honored that you guys would even try, I mean the length of the fic alone is insane. x_X All I need is a credit link back to the original place where the fic is and to me, and a link so I can see the translation too~ Thank you so much!"

_Glee n'appartient pas à l'auteur, tout comme les personnages._

Traduction : Je suis vraiment honorée que vous essayez de la traduire, ce que je veux dire c'est que la longueur de la fic est déjà insensée. x_X Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un lien renvoyant à l'emplacement d'origine de la fic et à moi, et un lien pour que je puisse voir la traduction également ~ Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

**La maison Windsor**

* * *

><p>« … et j'ai donc dit à Mrs Ramsey que ça ne me dérangeait pas de rester à l'internat; le trajet est déjà assez coûteux comme ça et je ne supporte pas l'idée que mon père et Carole soient obligés de payer quoique ce soit d'autre… » Kurt serrait les livres contre son torse et gardait la tête basse.<p>

Blaine remarqua cette posture. Kurt se tenait raide comme un piquet avec élégance comme d'habitude, mais sa façon de garder la tête basse et refuser de regarder dans les yeux la plupart des garçons de Dalton montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement.

Blaine lança un regard à David, qui détacha son regard de la partition qu'il examinait auparavant, pour regarder Kurt. Les deux Warblers échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux remarqué, et le leader des Warblers prit alors la parole : « Et bien, nous serions plus qu'heureux de t'avoir à l'internat, bien évidemment. »

« Oh, vous dormez ici ? » Kurt cligna des yeux en le regardant.

« Windsor. » Blaine acquiesça, évitant son regard avec autant d'aisance qu'il pouvait avoir – dès que Kurt dirigeait ses yeux incroyables, puissants et perçants (amplifiés par les rayons du soleil venant de la baie vitrée) vers lui, penser rationnellement devenait difficile.

David fit semblant de ne pas remarquer la baisse intellectuelle de Blaine et roula simplement les yeux. Mais il répondit, « Il y a encore quelques chambres libres à Windsor, tu sais. » La Maison Windsor, dans l'aile est était l'un des trois internats de Dalton, les autres étaient la Maison Hanover, plus loin dans l'aile ouest, et la Maison Stuart dans l'aile nord. Le sud et l'aile principale étaient réservés à la plupart des salles de cours.

Blaine hocha la tête – juste légèrement trop enthousiaste pour être remarqué. « Nous pouvons parler à Mr Howard pour toi. Il dirige la Maison Windsor. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est bon… ? » Demanda Kurt doucement. Il n'était là que depuis quelques heures et prenait encore ses marques, mais même lui comprenait qu'il y avait quelques rangs sociaux à l'école.

Chaque internat était protecteur de sa fierté fraternelle et les garçons se séparaient souvent cordialement quand ils se déplaçaient en groupe. Kurt était surpris par l'amont de rumeurs qu'il avait entendu en seulement une journée et en conclus que les garçons parlent généralement autant que les filles.

« Bien sûr que c'est bon, » David sourit gentiment. « En plus, même si le groupe est hétéroclite, il y a plus de Warblers à Windsor qu'à Stuart et Hanover. Nous sommes pressés par le temps des répétitions qui arrive – ça sera plus facile pour toi de nous rattraper si tu t'entraînais avec nous. Si tu es accepté, bien sûr. » David paraissait presque désolé en disant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Kurt inspira et expira. « D'accord. » Il hocha la tête. « Je dois enfin essayer. »

« Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas, » Blaine sourit. « Tu seras pris, j'en suis sûr. »

Kurt lui sourit faiblement. « Merci, mais comme tu ne m'as jamais entendu chanter, je vais prendre ta prophétie avec des pincettes. » Il sourit et leva un sourcil bien dessiné.

« Voilà Wes, » Blaine fit signe à son ami plus pour échapper à un autre piège de Kurt-donne-moi-une-expression-adorable. « Et il est toujours vivant ! Il a esquivé la balle de Madame Saint-Clair. »

Voyant les trois autres, Wes couru vers eux, se libérant de la masse de garçons sortant du forum du professeur de Français. David l'accueilli avec un sourire. « Comment ça s'est passé ? Il y a eu du sang ? Ton cerveau semble être intact. »

« Je refuse d'étudier plus de Français, » Wes soupira dramatiquement – il était manifestement déterminé à aider Blaine diriger la folie à Dalton de façon à ne pas effrayer le nouveau venu. « Si je promets de refuser le voyage annuel de mes parents à Paris, je n'en aurais plus besoin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les autres rirent. « Je t'aiderais, si tu veux, » proposa Kurt avec un sourire.

« Toi ? » Wes leva un sourcil. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres garçons avant de se tourner vers Kurt, « Ne le prends pas mal mais… McKinley pousse vraiment les élèves en Français Avancé ? »

« Fais moi confiance – je peux aider, » dit Kurt, confiant. « J'ai vraiment mis l'accent sur le Français. » L'uniforme rouge et blanc toujours caché dans les profondeurs de son armoire pouvait en témoigner. « Si tu n'as pas une bonne note à l'oral de la semaine prochaine, je te payerais des Latte pendant une semaine. »

« Et bien, tu sais quoi – nous sommes vraiment chanceux de t'avoir. » L'expression de Wes parvint à Blaine, impliquant quelque chose que l'autre garçon avait dit précédemment. Blaine rougit juste légèrement – mais donna un coup à Wes dans les côtes « accidentellement » en s'éclaircissant la gorge puis avança pour garder sa place à côté de Kurt pour marcher. Les deux autres derrière eux se regardèrent et se frappèrent dans la main avec des ricanements à peine dissimulés. Blaine regarda Kurt et lui sourit. Kurt le lui retourna, toujours anxieux, mais se sentant mieux.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis Kurt. Et voici la Dalton Academy.<em>

_Comme vous le savez peut-être, je viens juste d'être transféré ici pour éviter quelques… problèmes à McKinley. Comprenez-moi bien : J'adore le Glee Club de McKinley – mais la vérité c'est que, on m'a poussé et maintenant… je suis ici. Je suis officiellement un élève de Dalton._

_Mon problème c'est que mes plans allaient aussi loin que d'aller à Dalton. Maintenant que je suis ici, je réalise que je n'ai fait absolument aucun plan sur ce qu'il va m'arriver ici._

_Heureusement, j'ai Blaine, David, et Wes, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, pour me guider._

* * *

><p>« Allez ! » David cria alors qu'il courait en descendant les marches. « Si on veut croiser Howard, on doit être dans le réfectoire plus tôt ! »<p>

« Pourquoi tu dois parler à Howard ? » Demanda Wes en le suivant.

« Pour que le nouveau intègre Windsor. »

Les ricanements étouffés de Wes furent remarqués par Blaine. Wes fit marche arrière. « Whoa, je veux dire, bien sûr. Hey, peut-être que Howard ne nous tuera pas si on lui demande cette fois-ci. Whoa, bonne chance pour te relever de la table du professeur, David, je ne rejoindrais pas, mais j'apporterais des fleurs sur ta tombe. »

« Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur Mr. Howard ? » Demanda Kurt, sont teint pâlissant. « Je dois le rencontrer et je pense que j'aimerais rester intacte après ça. »

« Ce n'est pas toi, c'est nous, » Blaine soupira. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous essayons d'intégrer quelqu'un à Windsor. »

« Ni la deuxième , » ajouta David.

« Ou la troisième, » ajouta Wes.

« Ou la cinquième. »

« Ou la sixième. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Kurt les fixait.

« Les nouveaux ne restent jamais bien longtemps à Windsor… » Wes sourit faiblement. « Et dans le cas contraire, ce n'est jamais très bon pour Windsor. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Les trois autres firent une pause, se regardant. Kurt les regarda et s'agita en attendant. « Alors ? »

David sourit. « On n'est pas censés te faire peur si tôt, Blaine nous a dit ça. »

Le leader des Warblers se jeta sur lui – David l'esquiva, roula et s'élança de nouveau – mais Blaine se tourna vers Kurt et répondit. « Ne l'écoute pas. C'est juste que seules certaines personnes tolèrent la folie de Windsor. Pas seulement dans la salle commune. C'est… partout. »

Kurt, un vétéran de la folie qui a survécu à plus d'un an de Glee Club à McKinley où il a été saoul, a reçu des slushies, s'est déguisé en Lady Gaga, a été un joueur de football, un cheerleader, a eu des hallucinations, des performances plutôt sauvages, a cohabité avec une coach de cheerladers psychopathe, une conseillère ayant des problèmes, un prof de chant coincé dans les années 1980, a fait face à des robots sans âmes dans une bataille acharnée (Vocal Adrenaline) et, le plus important, a du gérer les problèmes du Glee club entier et Rachel Berry (qui mérite une mention séparée), leva un sourcil.

« Fou ?»

* * *

><p>« Non. »<p>

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit. « Allez, Mr Howard, sérieusement. Vous n'aurez pas de problème avec Kurt. »

« C'est ce que vous avez dit quand tu vous avez amené Dwight. »

« Et Dwight est toujours à Windsor ! » S'exclama David, heureux.

« Malheureusement, c'est le cas, » le grand homme vif leur sourit. « Quand vous m'avez dit qu'il avait des habitudes étranges, vous avez omis de dire qu'il était encore plus superstitieux qu'une femme au foyer des années 1800. »

« Et alors, il aime accrocher des gousses d'ail à ses fenêtres … » Wes, qui, malgré son meilleur jugement, décida de participer à l'intégration du nouveau à Windsor pour leur épargner la promesse de Blaine de vengeance éternelle, essaya d'adopter un ton nonchalant. «On l'a déjà convaincu d'arrêter de saupoudrer du sel devant de sa porte ! »

« Et on lui a demandé d'arrêter sa « chasse aux fantômes » dans l'ancienne cathédrale ! » David supplia « …comment va le gardien, au fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de colorant alimentaire Dwight a utilisé, mais j'imagine que la « marque » sur le bras de M. de Tamerlan est toujours là! » Howard grogna. Blaine grimaça, reconnaissant qu'ils soient arrivés à la Maison alors qu'il était encore dans le hall. Ils reçurent plusieurs coups d'œil étranges de la part de quelques garçons de Hanover qui étaient peut-être au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Kurt resta sur le côté, silencieux, essayant apparemment d'ignorer ce qu'il entendait.

« Et sérieusement, Kurt est plus normal que la plupart d'entre nous, » Blaine répondit avec un sourire. « Il était dans le Glee club de son ancienne école – c'est tout. On espérait qu'il rejoindrait les Warblers. »

« Si vous voulez qu'il rejoigne votre groupe, c'est d'accord, mais il viendra se plaindre à moi d'ici une semaine, j'en suis sûr, » Howard croisa ses bras sur son torse.

« En fait, » Kurt parla finalement, et ils le regardèrent, « J'ai déjà vécu pas mal de choses étranges dans mon ancienne école, je suis sûr que… ça va bien se passer. »

Howard sembla être pris de court par ça et avança vers les trois garçons. Il regarda Kurt à travers ses lunettes. Kurt jeta un œil à la stature de l'homme et fit de même.

Todd Howard était le directeur de la Maison Windsor depuis près de vingt ans. Ce poste lui permettait de voir les futurs leaders de la nation venir et partir de la Maison Windsor, certains d'entre eux revenant pour une visite à l'occasion. Depuis quelques années, les choses n'étaient plus paisibles comme il le désirait. Parfois même pire que ça. Windsor était peut-être une maison très populaire, mais si il y avait quelque chose de notable, c'était le fait que la vie n'est jamais (pour le meilleur ou pour le pire) ennuyeuse. Vivre en sachant tout cela lui permettait au moins de voir rapidement clair dans les intentions d'un garçon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kurt.

« Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ? »

« Kurt Hummel, monsieur, » sourit Kurt.

Howard détailla le frêle garçon aux traits elfiques. « Alors tu chantes ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Et bien… J'aime la mode. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Des habitudes de sommeil peu courantes ? Des allergies alimentaires ? Des passe-temps bizarres ? Des tendances à détruire la propriété ? Déterrer des magnolias par compulsion ? Avancer en marche arrière ? Libérer les animaux de laboratoires ? Réciter la Somme Théologique ? En Latin ? »

Kurt était presque incapable d'arrêter de le regarder d'un air voulant dire « Vous êtes fou ? ». Il regarda plutôt Blaine du coin de l'œil. Blaine haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas sourire. Howard remarqua où il regardait et jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, qui fit un sourire charmant de suite. David et Wes étaient comme deux anges jumeaux qui regardaient Howard comme s'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait.

Howard se tourna vers Kurt. « Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir résider à Windsor ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas. »

The coughing from Wes and David nearly gave it all away, mais même Howard sembla comprendre. Il soupira et regarda Kurt. « D'accord. C'est bon pour Windsor. » Il se tourna vers les trois autres. « Je vais garder un œil sur celui-ci, pour être sûr que vous ne l'effrayez pas trop. Après que Marcus Holland ait quitté Windsor pour Stuart - »

« Il sait pas ce qu'il a perdu ! » Se moqua David.

« – Reed a pensé qu'il était malade et essayait juste de l'aider - » Ajouta Wes.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a lancé 22 couettes sur lui quand il dormait ? »

« Les gars ! » Cria Blaine.

Silence. Les trois garçons regardèrent Howard impatiemment, et Howard regarda le nouveau garçon, cogitant. Kurt saisit l'opportunité pour donner à Mr Howard une expression voulant dire J'en-ai-vraiment-rien-à-faire.

« Alors, quand est-ce que j'emménage ? »

* * *

><p>Kurt avait lu tout ce qui concernait la maison grâce aux brochures qu'il avait fini par feuilleter pendant le trajet vraiment gênant d'une heure et demie vers Westerville avec son père pour son premier jour d'école. Au fur et à mesure que la vue passait, c'était comme si tous les dortoirs étaient désirables et extravagants dans les normes standards comme la majorité de l'élite de Dalton y résidant.<p>

Tel qu'il était rédigé, la Maison Windsor était de loin la plus enviée, avec beaucoup d'anciens élèves haut diplômés, ces derniers remis en main dans les écoles de l'Ivy League.

C'était ce à quoi la Maison ressemblait en noir et blanc. Quand Blaine, Wes et David amenèrent Kurt à Windsor pour la première fois, ce massif bâtiment style manoir aux antiques colonnes aurait pu intimider plus d'une fraternité universitaire du pays, et semblait pouvoir répondre à toutes les attentes. Et c'était le cas, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Vous… vivez tous ici ? » Demanda Kurt, regardant des garçons rentrer dans l'internat. A l'intérieur, après les portes en chêne, un hall d'entrée pourvu d'une voûte les accueillirent. Le sol était en marbre et surplombant les grande poutres en bois qui brisaient les rayons du soleil, un énorme bandeau bleu royal coupé d'une ligne dorée était déroulé en longueur, montrant les couleurs de Windsor.

L'architecture était exquise; passant des riches teintes du bois aux teintes élégantes des murs et la décoration, Windsor pourrait aussi bien avoir été une exposition dans un musée illustrant l'élégance du vieux monde.

« Oui, enfin… Wes était à Hanover avant, » souria Blaine.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Kurt, suivant les autres à travers le hall. « Pourquoi as-tu changé ? »

« C'était plus excitant ici. »

« D'accord, je commence peut-être à être un peu nerveux, » répondit Kurt, fronçant les sourcils.

Blaine rigola et mis son bras autour des épaules de Kurt. Alors que Kurt essayait de contenir son coeur de bondir hors de sa poitrine à cette action soudaine, Blaine essayait de feindre une expression cool.

« Okay, écoute, ces choses dont on a parlé avec Howard – ce sont des cas extrêmes. Les gars ici sont raisonnables – la plupart du temps. Ne t'inquiètes pas. On ne te mettrait pas en danger. »

Quelque chose à l'étage explosa, provoquant un sursaut chez Kurt. Personne dans le hall ne sembla réagir. Sans s'arrêter dans sa foulée, Wes sorti un extincteur situé à proximité et le tendit à un garçon qui semblait être arrivé dans le hall pour la même raison. Tout le monde s'en occupa.

Avant que Kurt ait pu le temps de réagir, son portable sonna. Il le prit et lu le texto.

_Hey Kurt ! T'es à Dalton ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ – Mercedes

Kurt sourit et répondit rapidement. _Je pensais rester à l'internat._ – Kurt

_Donc… tu ne seras là que pour les week end ?_ – M

Kurt eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait remarqué le regard triste de Mercedes quand il lui avait annoncé son intention de partir. Elle était l'une des premières personnes à qui il aurait du parler mais finalement, elle fut l'une des dernières. Même lui devait avouer qu'après tout ce que lui et Mercedes avaient enduré, elle méritait plus qu'une annonce de dernière minute sans même la consulter avant d'annoncer sa décision.

_Désolé, M. Je pensais juste que ça aiderait Papa et Carole si je ne rentrais pas tous les soirs._ – K

_Je comprends. Ne t'inquiètes pas._ – M

_Tu sais que je serais tout de suite là d'un battement d'ailes si tu as besoin de moi, hein ?_ – K

_Kurt, relaxe. On comprend. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, on rattrapera le retard pendant les week end._ – M

C'est ce « on » que Kurt redoutait. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Mercedes. Mais du Glee club entier. Il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient en cet instant. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, ils devaient sûrement être dans la cafétéria, ou bien peut-être dans la classe de musique à répéter une performance que Mr Schuester leur avait donné. Mike, Tina et Mercedes danseraient, Puck devait jouer de la guitare, et Artie devait sûrement expliquer à Brittany que les soins du visage n'étaient pas des choses faites par les fascistes. Santana et Quinn discutaient de la folie de Coach Sylvester pendant que Sam gardait son bras autour de Quinn. Rachel devait tanner Finn avec ses obsessions concernant les répétitions, et vu que Kurt n'était plus dans les parages, elle devait certainement avoir le solo qui devait lui être donné.

Si il n'était pas parti.

« Kurt ? »

Il leva les yeux et vit les trois autres le regarder, préoccupés. Il cligna des yeux « Quoi ? »

Wes regarda Blaine, qui avait tenté d'attirer l'attention de Kurt deux fois et venait d'y parvenir. Comme il s'y attendait, Blaine était inquiet. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, » Kurt respira et rangea son portable dans sa poche. « Nickel. Pourquoi ? »

David leva un sourcil et regarda Wes du coin de l'œil. Wes le regarda et se retourna vers Blaine. Blaine gardait ses yeux sur Kurt en avançant. « Tu es sûr… ? » Demanda -t-il.

« Oui, » Kurt hocha de la tête et sourit pour être plus convaincant.

Le problème avec le fait d'avoir beaucoup en commun avec Kurt c'est qu'il était facile de savoir quand il ne disait pas la vérité. Mais pour le moment, Blaine décida de passer outre et attrapa la main de Kurt avec un sourire éblouissant. « Allez, je vais te montrer les chambres. »

Kurt, partiellement aveuglé par le sourire, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sourire et le suivre dans les escaliers sculptés à la main. David et Wes échangèrent un regard et secouèrent simplement la tête en riant.

« Je souhaite vraiment qu'ils avancent, » se plaignit David, desserrant sa cravate. « Si j'entends Blaine le désirer encore une fois… »

« Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que Blaine a eu le béguin pour quelqu'un, il a mis deux mois avant de lui dire quelque chose… » répondit Wes, dubitatif.

« Arrêtons de parler de ça, ça me fait de la peine rien que de repenser à ce par quoi on est passé, grimaça David. « Je me souviens quand il a entendu cette chanson pour la première fois et qu'il a décidé que c'était parfait pour leur situation et c'était le seul morceau qu'il a écouté pendant toute une semaine. »

« J'ai évité sa chambre comme la peste. »

« J'ai du vivre avec ça moi; on partageait la même chambre, Wes. ON PARTAGEAIT LA MEME CHAMBRE. J'ai gardé des boules quiès à côté de mon lit ! »

« Et voilà on y est… encore une fois , » soupira Wes, montrant l'escalier où Blaine et Kurt avaient disparus. David soupira longuement comme lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amitié… »

* * *

><p>Kurt était quasi sûr que Blaine avait pris ce chemin dans le hall, mais après qu'il eut lâché sa main un moment pour aller parler à un Warbler dans l'une des chambres, il se sentit perdu. Evidemment il ne pouvait pas être totalement désorienté, mais les couloirs de Windsor n'étaient pas seulement identiques, tous les étages se ressemblaient. Kurt s'était égaré l'espace d'un instant, regardant fixement l'art accroché sur les murs, le mobilier, le sol tapissé et les meubles en bois auraient causé une crise cardiaque à un antiquaire rien qu'en les voyant.<p>

Il n'avait alors aucune idée d'où il était.

Et avait l'impression d'être observé.

Et maintenant je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit au Coach Sylvester… sur le fait d'avoir l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur… Kurt regarda autour de lui furtivement. Il pensait avoir entendu un mouvement derrière lui, mais il n'y avait rien quand il jeta un coup d'œil. Il sauta presque en dehors de son propre corps quand il se retourna et vit un garçon blond avec une expression semblable à celle du chat du Cheshire devant lui.

« Bonjour, Alice, » dit-il, ses yeux bleus semblables à un glacier s'illuminant.

« Pardon ? » Kurt le regarda.

« Bienvenue au Pays des Merveilles, » parla une voix identique derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement et tomba sur le même garçon, avec la même expression, se tenant de la même façon. Ou… du moins ça y ressemblait.

« Okay… » Kurt les regarda tour à tour.

Le jumeau derrière lui fit un pas gracieux de sa longue jambe et se tenait maintenant à côté de son frère. La pair de beaux jumeaux souriait. « Tu sembles être perdu, Alice, » dit l'un. « Es-tu tombé dans le trou du lapin et cogné ta tête ? »

« Parce que si tu es perdu, on peut te montrer la bonne direction, » dit l'autre.

Kurt décida que même les hallucinations de Brittany avaient plus de sens que ça, mais il secoua la tête et leur offrit un sourire nerveux. « Je suis Kurt. Je suis le - »

« Nouveau, » répondirent les jumeaux en chœur. « On sait. »

« Et… vous êtes… ? »

Le jumeau sur la gauche leva la main. « Je suis Ethan. »

« Je suis Evan », répondit l'autre jumeau.

Ils attrapèrent chacun les mains de Kurt en même temps. « Allez, Alice ! » Répondirent ils en chœur. « On va te montrer les environs ! »

N'ayant pas vraiment la force de protester ni la possibilité de stopper la dynamique des jumeaux qui l'entraînaient avec une telle force qu'ils auraient pu l'amputer, Kurt répondit troublé, « En fait j'étais avec Blaine… ? »

« Blaine ? »

« On sait où il se trouve. »

« Il est en bas ! »

« Il te cherche ! »

« Ça ne le dérangera pas si on te garde un peu. »

Et Kurt fut brusquement entraîné dans une pièce de Windsor pour la première fois.

Les couloirs l'avaient seulement préparé partiellement à ce qu'était une chambre à Dalton. C'était comme entrer sur le tournage des Tudors. Ça ne donnait pas cette impression de l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur était de la taille d'un grand appartement, sans mur pour séparer l'espace commun et les lits. Il y avait un espace central où du mobilier confortable résidait. La table basse était occupée par des pistolets en plastique qui semblaient être en trop au milieu des épais livres scolaires.

Reculés de l'espace commun se trouvaient les lits, un dans chaque coin de la pièce, chacun debout sur une estrade en bois qui servait de séparation avec la zone commune. Les lits étaient bien gardé comme quatre affiches anciennes avec des drapés. Un lit était fait, l'autre ne l'était pas (mais avait des vêtements d'école dessus). Il y avait une troisième estrade, directement à travers les portes, qui pouvait servir à accueillir un autre lit, mais dans ce cas-là, elle servait juste d'extension de l'aire commune.

« Okay ! » Dit l'un des jumeaux, sûrement Evan, poussant Kurt sans ménagement sur le canapé blanc, scandaleusement attirant, de l'espace commun. « Voilà à quoi ressemble une pièce à Windsor. »

« En fait, tous les internats ressemblent à ça, » répondit celui qui devait être Ethan. « On a vu les autres. »

« Mais Windsor est vraiment le meilleur. »

« Bien évidemment. »

« Euh… je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais pourriez vous parler en une seule fois ? » Demanda Kurt, perdu.

Ethan rigola. « Blaine dit que ça aide de nous voir comme une seule personne. Si tu es nouveau, c'est normal. Tu vas t'y habituer. »

« Merci, » sourit Kurt.

Evan continua, « Ici à Windsor, il y a de deux à trois personnes par chambre. A moins que tu sois spécial, tu peux demander à avoir ta propre chambre. Si tu es capitaine d'une équipe de sport par exemple. Ou si tu as moins de 98% en cours. »

« Mais c'est compliqué, » répondit Ethan aimablement. « Car tout le monde a des bonnes notes ici. »

« Tout le monde. »

« Ouais. »

« L'excellence c'est la moyenne ici. »

Kurt acquiesça lentement, essayant de retenir toutes les informations. Alors qu'il cherchait un «défi» à McKinley, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il attendait. « Tout le monde. D'accord… »

« Il y a trois internats – Windsor, Hanover et Stuart, et c'est Stuart qu'on aime le moins. » L'autre jumeau mis son pouce vers le bas et grimaça. « Pourquoi ? » Il continua avant même que Kurt ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour demander. « Parce que c'est une grosse bande de lèche-bottes et c'est principalement ce que tu dois savoir. »

« Et tu protégeras tes chers compatriotes de Windsor de la mort, et nous ferons la même chose pour toi, » acquiesça sagement l'autre jumeau. « Windsor est, sans l'ombre d'un doute, la meilleure maison – ne t'occupe pas de Hanover, ils sont sans défense – mais Stuart cherche à nous piéger à chaque pas. Ne leur fais pas confiance. »

Après cet annonce, le reflet maniaque disparut de leurs yeux au plus grand soulagement de Kurt.

« Le couvre-feu est à 22h les jours de cours, 23h en week end, » dit Ethan. « Jusque-là, tu peux aller à peu près où tu veux. Mais si tu ne rentres pas à l'heure, tu seras enfermé dehors. »

« Voilà pourquoi c'est utile de nous avoir comme amis, » sourit Evan. « Parce qu'on peut te faire rentrer et Howard n'en saura rien ! »

Ethan semblait fier. « On peut déverrouiller n'importe quelle porte, n'importe quelle fenêtre sur le campus. Au propre comme au figuré. »

« Ça doit être votre truc, » Kurt leva un sourcil, se demandant si ces deux-là disaient vrai. Ils semblaient être le type de gars à lui jouer des tours. « Ils ont dit que tout le monde ici avait quelque chose de spécial sur eux. »

« Et bien… pas seulement, » sourit Evan en offrant un pistolet à Kurt.

Kurt réfléchit, puis sourit et prit le pistolet.

« Bon choix, » sourit Ethan. Et il prit son pistolet pour tirer sur Kurt en plein front.

* * *

><p>Quand Blaine sortir de la chambre des jumeaux pas plus de dix minutes plus tard, il était livide pour plusieurs raisons: un, après avoir crié sur les jumeaux pour avoir accaparé Kurt sans même dire aux autres où il était, deux, pour avoir entraîné Kurt dans leur bataille de pistolets bi-hebdomadaire, et trois, pour l'avoir agressé avec les dits pistolets au moment où il entra. Laisser le nouveau seul dans la maison Windsor n'était jamais une bonne idée, mais au moins Kurt respirait quand il l'attira en dehors de la guerre de pistolets en plastique. A peu près, du moins.<p>

Kurt rigolait tellement qu'il trébuchait en marchant, la main de Blaine tenant fermement la sienne, et il regarda le Warbler plus âgé, « Ils ont pris quoi ces gars ? »

« On aimerait tellement savoir, » sourit Blaine, amusé de voir combien Kurt semblait apprécier l'instant. Il se pencha un peu plus près pour inspecter le front écarlate de Kurt. «Ils y sont arrivés, pile poil. »

« Ça valait le coup de voir Evan réussir à se pencher en arrière comme dans Matrix près mon premier coup bien visé, » Kurt respira, son sourire devenant un peu gêné du à la proximité de Blaine. Ce dernier, cependant, semblait intrigué. « Comment sais-tu que c'était Evan ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Kurt. « Il semblait juste… être Evan ? »

« En fait c'était Ethan, » sourit Blaine. « C'est celui qui bondit. »

« Oh alors ils ont des différences. » Rigola Kurt.

« Quelques-unes. » Blaine s'arrêta à la porte et l'ouvrit. « Voici ma chambre. »

Kurt regarda à l'intérieur et vit que même si l'architecture était la même que celle de la chambre des jumeaux, c'était très… Blaine. Le mobilier au centre était différent, fait de couleurs et de matériaux chaleureux.

Il y avait un tapis épais au centre de la pièce commune, et un seul lit semblait servir. Vu qu'il était entouré par un plan de travail surmonté de livres, de stylos, de papiers et un ordinateur portable élégant et avait un tableau de liège plein de photos des Warblers, Kurt supposa que ce lit était à Blaine. Un lit se trouvait sur l'autre estrade, mais il était poussé sur le côté et l'espace restant était plein d'oreillers assez grands pour s'asseoir dessus. L'estrade du milieu, au plus grand étonnement de Kurt, avait été mis en place comme un petit cinéma avec un écran.

« Comment… as-tu pu avoir cet écran ici ? » Kurt resta bouche bée.

« Il est en fait assez vieux – il était dans une des salles audiovisuelles avant, mais quand ils ont rénovés, j'ai demandé si je pouvais l'avoir. »

« Et ils t'ont dit oui ? »

Blaine sourit. « Ce n'est pas uniquement pour moi. Beaucoup de Warblers viennent traîner ici. »

Le glee club de McKinley ne pouvait même pas s'offrir les transports, encore moins un home cinéma, s'émerveilla Kurt. Il traversa la pièce, regardant les affiches de théâtre de Blaine et s'arrêta devant le tableau de liège rempli de photos des Warblers et d'autres qui ne portaient pas l'uniforme de Dalton. Il réalisa soudainement que la pièce était très silencieuse. Il leva les yeux. « Attends – tu es seul ? »

« Si une personne avait dix autres garçons qui viennent squatter à n'importe quelle heure pour harmoniser, faire du bruit, et généralement être une source de confusion, les colocataires ne restent pas longtemps. »

Kurt sourit et s'assit sur le canapé avec un soupir, regardant autour de lui. « Donc tu es ici, tout seul… » Il jeta un coup d'œil au vaste espace.

« Ça m'aide à mieux apprécier le calme, quand les gars ne viennent pas, » admit Blaine, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Un silence ni tendu ou gênant s'installa. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux fatigués sans vraiment savoir la cause de cette fatigue. Ils semblaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Blaine émergea le premier, et vit Kurt fixer son téléphone. Il n'y avait rien sur l'écran.

Blaine le secoua gentiment. « Hey. »

Pendant un instant, Kurt le regarda en réponse avant de s'appuyer contre son épaule, n'essayant même pas de sourire cette fois. Blaine le regarda, un peu surpris, mais accueilli le geste le moment qu'il dura. Il entoura les épaules de Kurt de son bras fort, ne sachant pas si il essayait de s'imprégner de la chaleur ou de la donner à l'autre garçon. En dépit de lui-même, Kurt tourna la tête vers l'épaule de Blaine et lâcha un soupir tremblant, et Blaine attrapa sa main libre.

« … ça va aller mieux, » il murmura finalement.

Une pause. « … quand ? » Murmura Kurt sans bouger, serrant un peu plus sa main.

« Quand en effet… » soupira Blaine. Il regarda Kurt à nouveau. Il était toujours si près de ces lèvres tentantes qui l'avaient émerveillées la première fois dans la cage d'escalier de MicKinley. Et juste comme ça, il tourna la tête pour éviter de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

Il voulait tellement tout lui dire, mais bien qu'il y pensait jour après jour, il n'y avait simplement aucun mot existant pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Même lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un garçon avait réussi, en l'espace d'un jour, à gagner son attention sans même s'en apercevoir.

Et avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il blesserait simplement Kurt maintenant; il était sûr que Kurt n'avait pas besoin de ce nouveau problème. Dans son état actuel, un simple mouvement de sa part serait vu comme abusif .

Et il ne se pardonnerait jamais si sa présence s'ajoutait aux problèmes de Kurt en ce moment.

_Pour le moment… Je te protégerais. De tout… même de moi._

Blaine sourit à Kurt. « …quand tu auras confiance en toi pour te relever. »

Kurt leva les yeux. Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit. « Tu dois être une personne incroyable, Kurt, pour avoir résisté aussi longtemps. » Il tourna la tête, son regard orienté vers les photos du tableau de liège. « … je n'ai pas tenu autant de temps. »

« Blaine… ? » Kurt s'assit, le regardant, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Mais Blaine le regarda avec cette même expression chaleureuse. « Tu es vraiment plus fort que tu ne le crois. Kurt… le courage peut aussi vouloir dire croire en soi pour passer outre ce que tu as vécu et devenir la personne que tu veux être à nouveau, dans un moment où tout semble perdu. »

Il prit les mains de Kurt. « Cette fois, par contre… je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je te protège. D'accord ? »

Kurt regarda leurs mains et le sourire de Blaine. Il sentit ses yeux piquer car ils se remplissaient de larmes mais sa fierté refusa de les laisser couler, clignant des yeux pour les faire partir. Il se mit à rire à travers ses yeux embrumés et acquiesça. « Ouais. D'accord. »

Blaine rit et lui sourit. « Tiens le coup. »

Kurt rit simplement, essuya ses yeux et acquiesça.

* * *

><p>« C'est comme une scène tout droit sortie d'un film d e Julia Roberts, » grommela Wes du hall, roulant ses yeux, ayant vu toute la scène se dérouler.<p>

David lui sourit puis regarda à nouveau en direction des deux garçons dans la chambre de Blaine. « Je vais devoir être d'accord avec toi. Mais c'est presque écœurant tellement ils sont adorables. »

« Blaine a l'air vraiment heureux, » sourit Evan, et Ethan ajouta, « ce qui est mieux que de le voir fixer son Blackberry en attente d'un texto de sa jolie petite nymphe. »

« C'est officiel qu'il est sa jolie petite nymphe ? » Demanda David.

« Pas encore. Si leur façon d'être agités l'un autour de l'autre est une indication. Et tu sais autant que moi que si Blaine était officiellement « avec » quelqu'un, et bien… » Wes roula les yeux. « Il serait plus serein. » Il montra les deux garçons bavardant amicalement dans la pièce.

« Il sait chanter ? » Demanda Ethan, curieux. « Tu as dit qu'il venait du glee club de McKinley. »

« Le seul enregistrement de McKinley qu'on ait montre cette fille assez petite qui chante en avant, » commenta Evan. « Et la petite nymphe de Blaine faisait les chœurs. »

« Blaine insiste sur le fait qu'il sache chanter – je ne sais pas comment il le sait car même Kurt dit qu'il ne l'a jamais entendu, » David haussa les épaules.

« On le saura bientôt, » acquiesça Wes, croisant ses bras sur son torse, gardant les yeux sur le couple assis sur le canapé. « Il devra chanter pour Harvey et Medel. Ils décideront. »

« Il sera bon, » répondirent les jumeaux en chœurs.

« Et comment savez-vous ça ? » David arqua un sourcil.

Evan – ou était-ce Ethan ?– sourit en étudiant le sourire éclatant de Kurt levant les yeux vers Blaine. « Juste une impression. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Au prochain épisode :<span> Dalton ne subit pas le harcèlement, mais a ses propres rivalités; et Windsor, Stuart et Hanover sont sur le point de créer leur premier gros événement. Kurt a ses propres problèmes et doit impressionner le directeur de la chorale Greg Harvey et la musicienne Sylvia Medel. Entre les études, les Warblers et tenter, en vain, de ne pas être distrait par Blaine, Kurt apprend à jongler avec la vie à Dalton._

Traduction de **LAURENE**.


	2. Warbling

Ceci est la traduction de la fiction américaine "Dalton", ce ne sont PAS mes traductions cependant. Je suis l'administratrice du "Journal Des Fans De Darren Criss" et c'est notre équipe de traduction qui traduit cette fiction.

La traduction est **autorisée** par l'auteur, voilà son message :

"I'm totally honored that you guys would even try, I mean the length of the fic alone is insane. x_X All I need is a credit link back to the original place where the fic is and to me, and a link so I can see the translation too~ Thank you so much!"

_Glee n'appartient pas à l'auteur, tout comme les personnages._

Traduction : Je suis vraiment honorée que vous essayez de la traduire, ce que je veux dire c'est que la longueur de la fic est déjà insensée. x_X Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un lien renvoyant à l'emplacement d'origine de la fic et à moi, et un lien pour que je puisse voir la traduction également ~ Merci beaucoup !

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

**Warbling**

* * *

><p><em>Je suis Kurt, et voici la Dalton Academy.<em>  
><em>Comme vous le savez, je viens d'être transféré ici afin d'éviter quelques… difficultés à McKinley. Comprenez-moi bien : j'adore le Glee club à McKinley, mais la vérité, des bousculades de plus en plus violentes ont fait que maintenant, je suis ici. Je suis officiellement un étudiant à Dalton.<em>_Blaine, David et Wes m'aident à m'habituer à l'environnement, mais après avoir rencontré les jumeaux et vu Windsor, je commence à être légèrement inquiet. Et vu comme les choses se présentent, ce n'était que le début._  
><em>J'espère juste que je sais dans quoi je me suis impliqué.<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine, regardant le livre qu'il venait de prendre de sa pile, tourna au coin des rayons et entra en collision avec une silhouette qui attendait l'opportunité de lui parler en privé. Il leva les yeux, surpris et les écarquilla. « Dwight! Je t'ai dit des millions de fois d'arrêter de guetter dans les rayons! »<p>

« Blaine », siffla le garçon plutôt petit et maigre, tellement pale qu'il était translucide, ses lèvres étant la seule couleur présente sur lui (rouge, du fait des mordillements incessants causés par le stress) et ses courts cheveux noirs contrastant fortement avec sa pâleur. Il serrait un grand livre avec un pentagramme sur la couverture dans ses bras. «Il faut que je te parle. »

« Je pensais que tu n'étais plus autorisé à rentrer dans la bibliothèque, » dit Blaine en clignant des yeux. Il imaginait que quelqu'un lançant du sel dans les rayons était un accident que le personnel de la bibliothèque n'allait pas laisser passer.

Dwight fit un geste de la main, irrité. « Peu importe, j'ai besoin de mes recherches documentaires. Je suis tellement proche d'exorciser la cloche de la tour de l'Eglise une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Ecoute, Dwight, aussi fascinant que cela puisse être… » Blaine roula les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la bibliothécaire, qui commençait à se demander d'où provenait ce bruit, « … il faut que je retourne à mon devoir de géographie. »

« Il faut que je te parle à propos du nouveau gars. »

« Kurt ? » Blaine lança un regard vers lui alors qu'il retournait vers le bureau auquel il était installé. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? »

« Il emménage à Windsor, n'est-ce pas ? Ne devrais-tu pas me consulter d'abord ? Et s'il y avait quelque chose de malveillant dans l'une des chambres vides ? Tu te rappelles la fois où Reed est entré dans l'une des placards d'une chambre vide et en est ressorti en courant et en criant ? »

« Tout d'abord, Reed a tendance à en faire des tonnes étant donné qu'il est un danger ambulant, » répondit Blaine calmement, notant avec beaucoup de précision les zones tropicales comme elles étaient détaillées dans le livre. « Et deuxièmement, Reed n'était pas entré dans un placard - il est entré dans l'une des salles de bain pour avoir des serviettes propres, a trébuché et le rideau de douche lui est tombé dessus. Evidemment qu'il s'est enfui en criant. »

« Je suis toujours convaincu que c'était un esprit frappeur, » grommela Dwight.

« Cela ne m'explique toujours pas de quoi tu voulais parler qui concerne Kurt. »

« Il est bizarre… » dit enfin Dwight. « C'est angoissant. Il pourrait être dangereux. Presque suspect. »

Blaine lui accorda son attention à ce moment et leva un sourcil «Ah oui? Comment? Tu l'as vu émettre une aura magenta lumineuse? »

Dwight était agité, grattant le coin de son livre avec ses longs ongles. « … Non, il avait l'air terriblement malheureux. »

Blaine baissa finalement son livre « Tu veux dire quoi par malheureux? »

« Enfin pas tellement « malheureux ». Plutôt… perdu. » Dwight marqua une pause, puis leva la tête avec de grand yeux noirs remplis d'horreur. « Il n'est pas possédé, n'est-ce pas? On n'a pas besoin d'encore plus d'esprits errants dans les couloirs! »

Blaine refusa cette accusation, presque irrité, rassemblant une patience surhumaine. « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il est perdu? »

« J'étais avec lui en cours d'Ecologie & Environnement. Il arrêtait pas de fixer des grains de poussière qui volaient. Il ne prêtait pas attention à M. Newman. Et c'est limite suicidaire de ne pas écouter M. Newman lorsqu'il donne les grandes lignes du prochain contrôle! »

« Les garçons! »

Les deux sursautèrent lorsque la bibliothécaire apparut à leurs cotés, refrognée et désapprouvant leur attitude. « Si vous insistez à continuer à parler, vous allez devoir sortir d'ici et arrêter d'embêter les autres élèves! »

Blaine décida de ne pas lui dire qu'il y'avait seulement deux autres étudiants dans la bibliothèque, qui étaient profondément endormis. « Désolé, Mme Abernathy ».

« Et M. Houston, que faites-vous ici? Et encore avec ce livre! »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Dwight s'enfuit instantanément, bondissant comme une antilope, sa veste ouverte ondulant derrière lui comme une cape et emportant le livre avec lui. Blaine prit son propre sac et s'en alla plus lentement, sortant son Blackberry. Une mini-réunion urgente venait d'être organisée.

* * *

><p>« Blaine, il est ici depuis une journée », dit David, presque exaspéré, tentant de boire son grand café noir. « C'est normal pour lui d'être… perdu ».<p>

« Et après avoir été agressé par ces deux-là un peu plus tôt… » Wes pointa son pouce vers les jumeaux, qui étaient assis à la même table. Ils firent semblant que Wes les avait mortellement blessés avec cette accusation. « Et pourquoi, oh pourquoi est-ce que tu écoutes Dwight ? C'est le gars qui emmène un vaporisateur rempli d'eau bénite partout où il va « juste au cas où ». »

« Mais Dwight est plutôt observateur, » protesta Blaine. « Parce que tant qu'il n'a pas réellement été interne, il peut encore annuler son transfert, donc je ne veux pas que Kurt reconsidère sa venue dans les 24 heures. »

« Il va faire ça toute la journée et demain, jusqu'à qu'il finisse par être habitué », dit David, raisonnablement, prenant des mouchoirs d'un coup sec et nettoyant son côté de la table. « Lorsque tu as été transféré ici - ».

« Chut! » Devenant très rouge, Blaine lui jeta pratiquement son café dessus, ne voulant pas que le sujet soit abordé de nouveau.

Wes le repoussa de David « J'ai considéré ça comme un grand moment quand tu t'es enfin mis à parler. Seulement pour découvrir que tu avais un béguin incontestable pour Tom Felton. » Il soupira profondément, tel un vétéran de guerre évoquant des souvenirs. « C'était comme si on avait ouvert un barrage et qu'on ne pouvait plus le fermer. »

Les jumeaux étaient en train de s'étouffer avec leurs frappés, rigolant trop fort pour être cohérents et ils étaient obligés de se tenir l'un à l'autre pour rester droits. Blaine les regarda d'un air furieux, avec une telle force qu'il pouvait rassembler une foule d'émotions (anxiété, embarras et l'urgence absolue de décapiter un de ses soi-disant « amis ») et dit « On doit faire quelque chose pour qu'il se sente au moins un peu mieux ».

« Pourquoi ne pas organiser quelques jeux…? », demanda Wes, apaisant leur chanteur principal clairement amoureux. « On peut ressortir RockBand. »

« On n'a plus le droit de jouer à RockBand dans la salle commune », lui rappela David. « L'incident avec le balai et le canard de M. Tamerlane? » Tous autour de la table grimacèrent.

« Et le paintball? » dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

« Non. Interdit à l'intérieur aussi. Charlie n'est même pas encore sorti de l'hôpital. »

«Lui préparer un gâteau? »

« Le plafond de la cuisine est toujours brûlé. »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'on puisse faire sans faire de dégâts matériels, » grommela Blaine pendant un de ces moments où il aurait aimé vivre dans un dortoir plus calme.

Tout le monde était silencieux, soit réfléchissant à un moyen d'aider Kurt, soit à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en général étant donné que tous leurs passe-temps étaient interdits un par un. C'est alors que les jumeaux se redressèrent, comme s'ils avaient des ampoules au dessus de la tête. Chacun cligna des yeux à l'autre et ils acquiescèrent. Puis les deux regardèrent Blaine.

« On a une idée » dit Ethan.

Evan acquiesça. « Mais on doit commencer maintenant, si on veut pouvoir le faire à temps pour la réunion des Warblers. »

* * *

><p>Kurt avait reçu un message de l'un des étudiants messagers disant que M. Greg Harvey et Mlle Sylvia Medel lui demandaient de venir plus tôt dans la seconde salle de musique pour qu'ils puissent le rencontrer officiellement pour la première fois. Sa gorge se serra, il reconnaissait leurs noms du fait que l'un était le directeur de la chorale et que l'autre était la prof de musique chargée des Warblers, et aussi car la seconde salle de musique était officieusement connue sous le nom de « Salle des Warblers ».<p>

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, un message apparut sur son iPhone lors de son dernier cours :

Kurt, quelque chose d'important est arrivé dans les dortoirs. Mais c'est sûr que je serai à la réunion des Warblers avec toi. A tout à l'heure- Blaine

Ce message laissa Kurt en dehors de la salle, plutôt anxieux et fixant son téléphone, comme s'il espérait en quelque sorte transmettre à Blaine son besoin qu'il vienne le plus tôt possible. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à être anxieux ou nerveux à propos de quelque chose – il était certain qu'il pourrait être plus diva que ces garçons s'il avait besoin – mais il avait vu les Warblers chanter et ils semblaient être un groupe solide où chacun fonctionne avec les autres sans aucun défaut.

Et avec les Sectionals dans une semaine, s'il ne réussissait pas à prouver qu'il était capable de s'adapter à leur style, ils pourraient penser qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de leurs compétences. Leur style était vraiment différent de celui des New Directions.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à au moins être dans la chorale…

Il parcourut ces imposants couloirs des yeux et soupira. Il ne se sentait peut être pas à sa place à Lima, mais il devait aussi s'intégrer ici. Il ressentait, et pas pour la première fois, cette douloureuse pointe de doute, puis de la culpabilité. Tout le monde croyait en lui et pourtant, il était là, en train de se morfondre. Ceci n'était pas du tout fabuleux.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, il le prit et vit que c'était un appel.

De Rachel Berry.

C'était une… surprise.

Kurt regarda autour de lui et se cacha dans un couloir voisin, près des arches en plein air qui surplombaient les jardins. Il décrocha le téléphone, le mit à son oreille, n'étant pas sûr d'à quoi il devait s'attendre.

« Rachel ? »

« A-hem » dit Rachel en s'éclaircissant la voix, semblant venir d'une légère distance. Quand elle parla, ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle s'adressa. Il l'entendit dire, « Ok, il est à l'appareil! Tout le monde, bougez-vous, allez! »

Le même ton impérieux que d'habitude, et il entendait le son de faibles complaintes dans le fond - « Il ne peut même pas nous voir, Rachel… » - provenant des garçons et des ricanements venant des filles, et des bruit de pas. Le cœur de Kurt lui remonta dans la gorge. L'appel était sur haut-parleur et toute la chorale de McKinley était présente.

« Kurt! » appela Rachel de peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait, semblant immensément contente d'elle. « J'ai… » Finn toussa lorsqu'elle commença à parler, et Rachel fit un bruit montrant son impatience « Je veux dire, on a quelque chose pour toi. »

« Quoi? » rigola Kurt, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« On espère que ca te plaira! », dit Tina gaiement, il pouvait entendre son sourire juste grâce à sa voix.

Il avait du mal à y croire. « Les gars, qu'est-ce que – ? »

La musique commença doucement. Kurt écouta, agrippant son téléphone à son oreille. Il reconnut la chanson lorsqu'il identifia l'air, et le Glee club commença à chanter.

_I've heard it said_  
><em>That people come into our lives for a reason<em>  
><em>Bringing something we must learn<em>  
><em>And we are led to those who help us most to grow<em>  
><em>If we let them, and we help them in return<em>  
><em>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<em>  
><em>But I know I'm who I am today<em>  
><em>Because I knew you…<em>

Ils étaient en train de chanter en groupe une version modifiée de « For Good » de Wicked. Il pouvait entendre la voix puissante de Rachel au dessus de celles des autres, prenant très bien le contrôle, les chœurs ardents de Mercedes, le pur ton de Tina, Quinn, Santana et Brittany soulevant leurs voix. Chaque fille avait un bout de solo tour à tour, et, à sa surprise, les garçons fournissaient les voix de fond avec les notes d'Artie que l'on pouvait clairement distinguer.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_  
><em>Like a stream that meets boulder halfway through the wood<em>  
><em>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<em>  
><em>But because I knew you<em>  
><em>I have been changed for good…<em>

Juste de cette manière, Kurt pouvait s'imaginait devant le piano dans la salle du club à McKinley, regardant ses amis debout devant lui, chantant pour lui. Il pouvait pratiquement les voir sourire avec affection, leurs voix l'enveloppant avec un seul message clair :  
>Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Kurt et le Glee Club avaient été changés pour le mieux, et en se serrant les coudes, ils seraient ensemble, s'aidant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Partir ne voulait pas dire oublier, et ne voulait pas dire adieu pour de bon. Ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres.<p>

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness__  
><em>_For the things I've done you blame me for__  
><em>_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share__  
><em>_And none of it seems to matter anymore…_

Kurt ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à pleurer, mais tant de larmes coulaient le long de ses joues qu'il avait du mal les sécher. Envahi par des centaines de souvenirs de chaque moment dans le Glee Club - passant des jours frustrants aux jours plus heureux, de l'ignorance totale dans la cour aux applaudissements sur scène - Kurt s'agrippa à leur soutien à ce moment.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
><em>_I do believe I have been changed for the better__  
><em>_And because I knew you...__  
><em>_Because I knew you...__  
><em>_Because I knew you...__  
><em>_I have been changed for good..._

Lorsque la chanson se termina, avec Rachel et Mercedes tenant la dernière note pour finir, et que le silence s'imposa, Kurt pouvait à peine parler, sentant que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

« Euh, t'es toujours là, Kurt? » lui demanda Sam après près d'une minute de silence de sa part.

Kurt leva la tête, étouffa un sanglot que, il était sûr, tout le monde avait entendu (car les filles poussèrent de légers cris de désarroi), et finalement réussit à rigoler pour apaiser leurs inquiétudes. « Les gars, c'était quoi _ça_ ? Vous - vous avez enfin réussir à convaincre M. Schue de faire autre chose que Journey ?»

Il y a eu un rire enchanté de l'autre coté, sonnant soulagé. « On a juste organisé ça aujourd'hui … en quelque sorte dans le dos de M. Schue, vu qu'il veut se concentrer sur les Sectionals, » admit Finn, semblant embarrassé. « Quelque chose de soudain en fait. »

« De qui est l'idée?», demanda Kurt, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Mercedes? »

« En fait, ca venait de nous tous, » dit Mercedes, rigolant. « On voulait faire quelque chose pour toi, mais Rachel voulait utiliser Wicked - car tu n'aurais rien accepté d'autre. On voulait juste que tu saches qu'on est tous là pour toi, Kurt. » Une pause. « Oh, et t'as pas intérêt à te réprimer aux Sectionals! Je ne veux pas que tu retiennes tes coups – montre nous ce que t'as. »

« Il n'y a pas de souci», dit Kurt avec un petit sourire hautain. « Une fois que je les aurai rejoints officiellement, attendez-vous à vous faire écraser. S'il vous plait, vous allez pleurer pendant tout le retour à McKinley. »

Il y a eu un bruit moqueur de la part de la soliste, mais elle semblait amusée. Il y eut une pause, puis Puck dit doucement, avec une voix presque coupable « Hey Kurt, si un de ces gars te cause des problèmes, tu me le dis, ok ? J'y connais rien aux politiques anti-intimidations ou je sais pas quoi, mais qu'ils t'emmerdent pas, t'as compris ? »

« Oui » acquiesça Sam, tout comme Mike et Artie qui intervinrent de la même façon.

« Et ne pense même pas à reculer maintenant » dit Rachel d'un ton menaçant. « T'as pas intérêt. On espère te voir de l'autre coté. Et… » son ton s'adoucit légèrement, « on est fiers de toi. Je veux dire, on va vous écraser, c'est certain, mais on est fiers de toi ».

Kurt sourit. Il se souvint lorsque Rachel lui avait demandé de chanter un duo avec elle et il sentit que c'était comme à ce moment là, et que c'était leur façon de se dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il se disait que si Rachel Berry, entre tous, organisait ça, il vaudrait mieux pour lui ne laisser tomber personne.

«J'aimerais pouvoir chanter quelque chose pour vous en retour, les gars.» admit Kurt. «Mais maintenant, je peux à peine penser à une chanson.»

« Allez, bien sûr que tu peux! » s'exclama Tina. « Quelque chose! N'importe quoi!»

« Comme Joyeux Anniversaire… », dit Brittany tout doucement. Il l'entendit murmurer à quelqu'un, sûrement Santana, « On fait ça parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Kurt, n'est-ce pas... ? ». Elle reçut un soupir en guise de réponse.

« Ouais, quelque chose que tu veux vraiment chanter mais que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de faire » suggéra Artie, sûrement après un long regard à sa petite amie.

Mais Kurt ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chanson. Il regarda autour de lui, remarqua qu'il était toujours seul, et sourit «D'accord. »

Et il le fit.

* * *

><p>« … Et Blaine dit qu'il serait un bon ajout» dit une grande et belle femme portant une veste noire cintrée qui contrastait avec sa longue jupe flottante qui lui arrivait aux chevilles lorsqu'elle marchait, ses bruits de pas faisant écho dans le hall. Elle portait un paquet de partition, et ses cheveux blonds platine étaient coupés au carré. Elle portait des lunettes à monture argentée. « McKinley avait gagné les Sectionals l'année dernière et sont arrivés aux Régionales »<p>

« Hmm… » l'homme plus grand qui était avec elle, portant un costume trois pièces bien soigné avec des lunettes à monture noire, regarda le dossier d'un étudiant qu'il avait entre les mains. Il se gratta la tête pendant un moment, un stylo entre les doigts et dit « Il semble certainement assez brillant… venant d'un autre club, son répertoire devrait être étendu, mais on verra. Est-ce que les autres garçons ont une opinion, Sylvia? »

Sylvia Medel haussa les épaules avec douceur. « Ils semblent tous être très curieux. Ils ne le connaissent pas vraiment. J'ai compris de la part de Todd qu'il devrait être interne à Windsor »

« Ah… » Gregory Harvey sourit désormais en connaissance de cause, et presque avec affection, ses chaleureux yeux bruns remplis de compréhension. « Un autre garçon de Windsor. Si on le fait intégrer, les Stuarts risquent de commencer à protester contre le favoritisme. » Et il s'arrêta net, levant la tête.

« Ils ne protesteront pas s'il obtient sa place justement, » dit Sylvia raisonnablement, regardant ses partitions. « Honnêtement je n'ai aucun indice sur ce que peut être la tessiture de ce garçon, cette cassette de l'an dernier est juste à propos – Quoi? Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Elle fixa l'homme plus âgé qui commençait à la faire taire précipitamment.

« Chuuut… » disait Greg, qui était au coin du mur où les deux couloirs se croisaient, écoutant attentivement.

Le couloir dans lequel ils se tenaient était celui où se trouvait la Salle des Warblers et, pendant un moment, Sylvia pensa que quelqu'un jouait de la musique à l'intérieur. Mais lorsqu'elle écouta, elle réalisa que la chanson qu'elle écoutait jaillissait du couloir d'à coté, où se trouvaient les voûtes ouvertes.

Et c'était une voix, comme jamais on avait entendu à Dalton auparavant.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange__  
><em>_When I try to explain how I feel__  
><em>_That I still need your love after all that I've done..._

Les deux profs de musique se regardèrent avec surprise et scrutèrent le couloir d'à coté. Un garçon plutôt mince y était, téléphone à l'oreille, ses yeux bleus humides fixant le rayon de soleil qui venait du jardin, et cette voix- cette impossible voix !- venait de lui.

Il chantait une chanson d'Evita au téléphone

_I had to let it happen, I had to change…__  
><em>_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel…__  
><em>_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun…_

Sylvia regarda fixement, fascinée, se demandant seulement vaguement si c'était une des apparitions dont Dwight Houston ne cessait de parler. Greg regarda le dossier de l'étudiant dans ses mains, puis revint au garçon. Immédiatement, il commença à sourire et marcha en direction de ce couloir.

« Etes-vous Kurt Hummel ? »

* * *

><p>Kurt sursauta, stoppant brusquement sa phrase, se retournant vers cette voix grave qui l'avait soudainement appelé par son nom. Un professeur était là, souriant gentiment d'une manière qui était tout sauf imposante.<p>

« Kurt? » demanda Mercedes au téléphone, inquiète. « _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ »

Nerveux, Kurt bégaya au professeur, « Oui, je-je-je suis Kurt Hummel!»

« _Kurt, à qui tu parles?_ » demanda la voix de Rachel sortant du téléphone.

Le professeur leva les mains comme pour montrer à Kurt que tout allait bien. Chacun de ses mouvements était silencieux et calculé. Il dit clairement, pour le bénéfice de ceux qui écoutaient, « M. Hummel, je pense que cette chanson irait beaucoup mieux avec un accompagnement musical… Que diriez-vous de nous rejoindre Mlle Medel et moi dans la Salle, pour qu'elle puisse jouer du piano pour vous? » Il fit un geste vers le téléphone. « Je suis sûr que ceux qui écoutent en profiteraient beaucoup plus. »

Kurt le fixa, étonné par cette réaction complètement inattendue. Il regarda son téléphone, puis releva la tête vers le professeur souriant. Un peu plus loin se tenait une femme dans une tenue élégante- cette jupe devait être une Valentino, dit la partie fashionista de son cerveau- et elle souriait aussi.

« _Dis oui, Kurt,_ » demanda Brittany gentiment, probablement sans se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Kurt avala sa salive et acquiesça. « Bi-bien sûr. Les gars…. donnez moi une seconde… »

* * *

><p>« Oh punaise, je suis impatient de voir sa tête lorsqu'il le verra! » s'exclama David, alors que lui et les autres Warblers couraient dans le couloir en direction de la Salle. « Ca doit être un record, même pour nous. »<p>

« Il n'y a rien qu'un Warbler ne puisse faire si c'est pour l'un d'entre eux, » sourit Wes, courant près de lui. « Et bien, même pour un futur Warbler. Mais rendons à César ce qui est à César… » il regarda les jumeaux. « Je n'avais aucune idée qu'on avait tous ces trucs à Windsor. »

« Ce n'était pas exactement à nous… » sourit Ethan. « Il se peut que ca vienne de l'an dernier… »

« Ou même avant ça… » considéra Evan.

« Ou ça pourrait être ancien » répliqua Ethan en haussant les épaules.

« Mais ils disent que les antiquités ont beaucoup de charme! »

« Bien sûr que oui.»

« Si Dwight entend que vous deux avez pris des objets du grenier hanté, il va vous mutiler et vous exorciser, » répondit Blaine, « Et je ne veux pas imaginer comment il s'y prendra. »

« Hey, regardez! » dit David en forçant les autres garçons à s'arrêter, pointant la Salle du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que qui se passe? »

Il y avait une petite masse de Warblers autour de la porte d'entrée de leur Salle, qui n'y entraient pas vraiment. Ils étaient tous amassés à côté des portes légèrement ouvertes, écoutant attentivement sans faire un bruit. Ils remarquèrent à peine lorsque les autres Warblers approchèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Blaine lorsqu'il arriva, et à l'unisson, tous les garçons qui écoutaient sifflèrent ou levèrent la main, faisant le genre universel signifiant « _Ferme la!_ » pour écouter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » chuchota Wes, les regardant incrédule.

« Chuuut » dit Evan, le regardant.

« Ecoute » Ethan, étant plutôt grand, pouvait regarder plus haut vers la porte.

_So I chose freedom…__  
><em>_Running around, trying everything new__  
><em>_But nothing impressed me at all…__  
><em>_I never expected it to…_

De la musique venait de la salle, le son d'un accompagnement musical à une chanson qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé être jouée dans une chorale 100% masculine, étant donné que personne n'aurait été capable de la chanter. Et pourtant, comme la musique monta en volume, une voix s'éleva à l'intérieur de la salle, la remplissant de notes croissantes et infiltrant la porte, causant la paralysie des garçons.

_Don't cry for me Argentina…__  
><em>_The truth is I never left you__  
><em>_All through my wild days, my mad existence__  
><em>_I kept my promise…__  
><em>_Don't keep your distance…_

« Mais _punaise_, c'est qui ? » siffla Wes, fixant.

« On ne sait pas » marmonna un des autres Warblers. « Quand on est arrivés, Harvey et Medel étaient déjà là avec lui »

« C'est un gars à l'intérieur? » Dit David, effaré.

« Mm.. » acquiesça Evan, sur la pointe des pieds, de là où il observait la salle. « Ouais, je peux voir la veste. »

_They are illusions…__  
><em>_They are not the solutions they promised to be__  
><em>_The answer was here all the time__  
><em>_I love you and hope you love me__  
><em>_Don't cry for me Argentina…_

Lorsque la musique et la voix montèrent encore, Blaine leva les yeux frappé par une réalisation soudaine, les yeux écarquillés et s'éloignant de la porte comme si on lui avait tiré dessus. « Wahou, je pense- c'est - ? »

« Les gars, les gars! » siffla Ethan, sautant sur la pointe des pieds, sauvagement excité. « C'est Alice! C'est Alice qui chante là dedans! »

« J'ai cru que tu avais dit que c'était un gars? Punaise, c'est qui cette Alice? » demanda un autre Warbler.

« Non, pas Alice », dit Blaine sèchement, se frayant un chemin parmi les autre Warblers pour mieux voir. « Kurt! C'est Kurt Hummel qui chante! »

« Tu déconnes ! Le nouveau? » les garçons se rapprochèrent, leur poids poussant la porte et l'ouvrant un peu plus.

Greg, d'où il se tenait du coté intérieur de la porte, regardait amusé la porte qui bougeait sous le poids des garçons qui la faisait ouvrir. Lorsque la tête de David apparut dans la salle, il se pencha du coté de la foule et dit calmement « Vous voulez entrer, les garçons ? »

Les Warblers levèrent les yeux avec surprise vers leur directeur de chorale, qui avait un large sourire. Embarrassé, le groupe se redressa, arrangeant leur veste avec un calme feint. Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte, entrèrent dans la salle, les uns basculant d'autres pour y entrer.

Tout au bout de la salle, Sylvia jouait du piano, à peine capable d'arrêter de sourire, pendant que Kurt tournait le dos aux garçons et continuait de chanter. Il semblait heureux de recevoir de la part de Sylvia un évident soutien silencieux, et était en train de chanter avec tout ce qu'il avait, inconscient des yeux qui le regardaient. Sur le piano se trouvait son iPhone

La chanson arrivant lentement à sa fin, une explosion d'applaudissements joyeux sortit de l'iPhone.

« _Tu l'as fait Kurt, yeah! C'est notre gars!_ » des cris et des sifflets accompagnait l'applaudissement du club de McKinley.

Kurt rigola avec soulagement et joyeusement, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un bon bout de temps. C'était comme si c'était un énorme poids avait été retiré de sa poitrine. Il prit son téléphone et lui sourit. « …Merci les gars. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux prendre le relais d'ici. »

Un mélange de joie et de confusion venait à présent du téléphone. « _Tu étais super! C'était – Mon dieu, les gars, Schuester arrive! - Merde! - vite, éteignez-le! - Kurt, tu étais super! - Puck, bouge toi, allez! – Dépêchez-vous! - On t'aime, Kurt! On se voit aux Sectionals! Salut, Kurt!_ »

« Salut » rigola Kurt en raccrochant. Il lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement.

Et la salle remplie de Warblers explosa en applaudissements et en encouragements.

Kurt se retourna, les yeux écarquillés pour voir les Warblers rigoler et l'applaudir. « Yeaaah! » cria David, souriant « C'était super! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'était toi! » dit Wes, applaudissant tout en étant incrédule. Les jumeaux applaudissaient également, les Warblers retardataire qui n'avaient pu écouter que la fin de la chanson applaudissant derrière eux.

Kurt les regarda, choqué et en quelque sorte enchanté. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les yeux chaleureux de Blaine, et il sourit à Blaine, qui le lui rendit, applaudissant avec un regard disant qu'il savait que Kurt allait conquérir les Warblers.

Au dessus de ce vacarme, Greg éleva la voix pour attirer l'attention des autres « Ok, ok maintenant… » Il était en train de sourire aux garçons. « On se calme, on se calme … »

« Je dois dire que c'était très rafraichissant, » dit Sylvia, serrant la main de Kurt avec un sourire pendant que les garçons entraient au fur et à mesure dans la salle, prenant leurs places sur les fauteuils et divans. « Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de contreténors dans l'histoire des Warblers, Mr Hummel - le dernier était il y a environ vingt-cinq ans. J'étais sur le point d'arrêter d'espérer de tomber sur un autre, encore moins sur quelqu'un avec une voix comme la vôtre. »

« Att-Attendez », Kurt la regarda, puis regarda Greg, puis elle à nouveau. « Vous voulez dire… c'était mon audition ? »

« On serait _ravis_ d'en écouter une autre, si c'était pas le cas » blagua un garçon du fond, s'octroyant des rires en guise d'accord de la majorité du groupe.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire… » Greg sourit au groupe lorsqu'il amena Kurt, regardant le groupe dans un état de stupéfaction, à coté de lui. « Vous avez clairement entendu les capacités de Kurt… »

« Bien sûr que oui » dit un autre garçon – un brouhaha suivit, le directeur faisant un signe de la main pour dire de se calmer. Greg continua, « Calmez-vous. C'est sérieux désormais. » Mais ses yeux brillaient. « On doit faire un vote, tout ceux qui sont pour que Kurt nous rejoigne, levez la main. »

Une forêt de main- les jumeaux levèrent chacun leurs deux mains- se forma. Sylvia se mit à rire. « Et comme décrété par le groupe… » elle regarda Kurt et sourit. « Bienvenue chez les Warblers, Mr Hummel. »

Et avec une vague d'acclamation, les garçons coururent de leurs sièges vers Kurt, lui donnant des tapes amicales sur l'épaule avant de le couvrir de toutes leurs vestes, comme c'était la tradition non officielle. Kurt, riant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait en plusieurs semaines, pouvait à peine rester debout, à cause du poids de leurs attentions et des vêtements qui étaient entassés sur lui.

Une main serra la sienne, et il leva les yeux pour voir ceux de Blaine encore une fois.

« Tu te sens mieux? » demanda Blaine avec un sourire un coin.

Kurt sourit. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

* * *

><p>« C'est une honte que tu ne puisses pas chanter un solo pour les Sectionals, » dit David, semblant profondément déçu alors les garçons rentraient à Windsor. « Mais quand Harvey décide des chansons, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. C'est gravé dans la roche. »<p>

« Je m'en moque, vraiment, » soupira Kurt, souriant alors qu'il agrippait la lanière de son sac. « Je veux dire, les Sectionals sont dans une semaine. Ca serait un miracle si j'apprenais à faire n'importe lequel de vos exercices militaires qui vous permettent de tout faire parfaitement synchronisé comme ça. »

« Oui, aie peur de Harvey, » ricana Wes.

« Il semblait gentil pourtant, » répliqua Kurt.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est » affirma Wes. « Mais il a amené des chorales aux Nationales depuis des années pour une raison. Dalton l'a embauché pour nous, pour nous mener aux Nationales aussi. »

« Mais il devra absolument réfléchir à des moyens de te mettre en lumière » dit Blaine, hochant la tête. « Je veux dire, on a jamais eu de contreténor avant. Les possibilités sont infinies. »

« Bien sûr, Blaine, » ricana Wes. « Pour toi, elles le sont. Si Kurt se détache, tu vas être celui qui va le plus souvent te retrouver à chanter avec lui ». Il lui lança un regard signifiant et _tu aimes cette idée_.

Blaine lui répliqua avec un regard disant _je te déteste_ avant de regarder Kurt avec un sourire qui promettait plein de malice. « Dis Kurt- tu vas définitivement être interne à Windsor, n'est-ce pas? »

Perplexe, Kurt fit un signe de la tête. « Oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Howard, et je le ferai. Et en plus, vous êtes tous là- quelqu'un doit bien garder un œil sur vous tous. » Puis il soupira. « Emporter toute ma garde robe à Dalton, ça va être comme Atlas portant le globe. Je suppose que je pourrais juste prendre quelques petites choses. Mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de laisser papa, Carole et Finn avec. Ils ne savent probablement pas lesquels doivent être nettoyés à sec. »

Blaine avait l'air de sympathiser. Puis il leva les yeux et dit « Au fait, avant de partir, viens à Windsor un moment. Choisis quelle chambre tu veux. »

« Maintenant? » dit Kurt en clignant des yeux.

« C'est le meilleur moment, » rit David et attrapa la main de Kurt avant que Blaine ne puisse le faire. Il emmena le nouveau Warbler vers Windsor en courant, laissant un Blaine légèrement scandalisé les suivre, Wes ricanant et faisant de même.

« C'est quoi ça ? » rit David lorsqu'il prit une enveloppe par terre. Il l'observa et siffla. « Encore cette période de l'année. » Il la passa à Blaine qui se contenta de soupirer et se gratta la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Kurt.

« Ah - Le Festival Musical d'Automne, » expliqua Blaine. « Evènement scolaire, comme un concours de talent. Comme la plupart des événements scolaires, les maisons enverront leurs meilleurs gars. Si c'est un étudiant externe qui le gagne, ce sont alors les externes qui auront des vacances en plus ou un truc du genre. Si c'est un interne qui gagne, lui et sa maison entière ont des privilèges spéciaux, comme des couvre-feux retardés, des voyages à l'extérieur du campus, des trucs comme ça. »

« Oh… » dit Kurt, ébahi en clignant des yeux, regardant l'enveloppe. « Vous avez pas l'air heureux. »

« C'est un festival de musique. Toutes les maisons vont envoyer leurs Warblers, » grimaça David.

« Ajoute à ça le travail et les vraies répétitions des Warblers où tout le groupe fait une performance pour toute l'école - c'est beaucoup de boulot. Et c'est pendant les examens et les travaux à rendre avant les vacances de Noel. »

« Je suppose que le fait d'être une rock star a des inconvénients, » Kurt décocha un sourire vache. Cela lui mérita un coup joueur au bras et le bras de Blaine autour de ses épaules encore une fois pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de savourer le moment où ils entraient que les jumeaux se matérialisaient devant eux, tout sourire encore une fois.

« Salut, Alice! » pépièrent-ils. « Félicitation, tu es devenu un Warbler. »

« Euh, merci? » répondit Kurt en les regardant suspicieusement – il ne faisait pas confiance à ces sourires, et le fait que Blaine, Wes et David avaient les mêmes.

« On a quelque chose à te montrer, » dit Evan.

« Et on est presque absolument sûrs que tu vas aimer, » rajouta Ethan.

« Je ne suis pas armé de pistolet nerf, juste pour que vous le sachiez, » répondit Kurt.

Les jumeaux rigolèrent. « Non, non » dit Evan. « Rien de ce genre. Viens avec nous. »

« Allez » Wes prit Kurt par le coude et suivit les deux blonds à l'étage. Avec la pression rassurante de Blaine sur son épaule, Kurt les suivit.

Les dortoirs semblaient étonnamment vides à ce moment de la journée. Kurt se demanda où était la chambre de Blaine, alors qu'il les suivait dans les escaliers allant vers les couloirs. En fait, ils allèrent pile dans la chambre en face de celle de Blaine, et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. « Nous y sommes! »

« J'aurai cette chambre? » demanda Kurt en les regardant.

« Vous l'avez mis en face de la mienne? » dit Blaine, se retournant vers ses amis, apparemment perplexe. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait les plans, il les avait laissés pour aller chercher des choses dont ils avaient besoin - il n'avait pas participé au choix de la chambre.

« Tu fais une affaire, » chuchota David à Blaine. « On serait éternellement reconnaissants si tu arrêtais d'essayer de décrire comme ses yeux sont magnifique, merci. »

Blaine ravala sa réplique et se retourna vers les jumeaux qui regardaient désormais Kurt avec des sourires affectueux « Bienvenue à Windsor. »

Ils ouvrirent les portes.

Kurt entra et fixa, bouche bée, en état de choc. Les atours anciens de Windsor étaient amplifiés désormais par le riche ameublement antique de la chambre. La nouvelle chambre de Kurt avait été meublée dans un style à la fois ancien et moderne : les cadres dorés soutenaient des posters en rapport avec la musique et non des toiles, et le système sonore noir de la chambre était clairement à la pointe de la technologie. Mais tous les meubles avaient été choisis de manière à ne pas bouleverser l'harmonie de l'ancienne pièce.

Même le tapis et la literie étaient faits de tissus riches, et Kurt n'avait jamais de toute sa vie dormi dans des draps avec un tel tissage. Le bureau en bois de cerisier été déjà équipé d'une charmante lampe, à coté de laquelle se tenait des magasines de mode flambant neufs empilés sur une hauteur semblable à celle de la lampe. Les étagères étaient remplies des livres de Kurt.

Ethan suivit le regard de Kurt et dit « C'est vrai qu'on a dû forcer ton casier pour les prendre, mais on promet qu'on a rien touché d'autre. »

« Tu pourris l'ambiance, » réprimanda son jumeau. Il regarda Kurt. « On a aussi pas remarqué que tu as une photo de Blaine et un petit collage de « courage ». C'est une sorte de code, au fait? »

Kurt mit ses mains devant son visage, voulant que le parquet ciré s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Blaine sourit seulement et dit « Allez les gars, tout le monde a des photos de ses amis dans son casier. J'en ai plein sur le tableau à coté de mon bureau. »

« Et pourquoi t'as jamais de petit collage pour nous, Blaine ? » David fit semblant de se plaindre. Il regarda Kurt. « Tu en feras un pour nous aussi, Kurt ? »

« Ca suffit les gars, » dit Blaine en lui faisant une grimace, avant de demander à Kurt, « Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Les gars…vous avez fait tout ça… ? » demanda Kurt, regardant autour.

« Juste un petit truc de notre part, » dit Wes en souriant. « Blaine a dit que tu semblais avoir eu quelques problèmes un peu plus tôt… et je suppose que la seule façon de te faire sentir à la maison était de t'en faire une. »

Kurt les regarda, balbutiant. « Je…Je sais même pas quoi dire. »  
>« Ton expression choquée, avec tes yeux grands ouvert est suffisamment gratifiante - On voudra revoir ca, » dit Evan. Ethan poussa Blaine vers lui et ajouta, « Maintenant soie une bonne petite Alice et joue avec Blaine pendant qu'Evan et moi détruisons Wes et David dans une partie de Halo. »<p>

Blaine et Kurt entrèrent en collision et rougirent, se fuyant du regard. Les jumeaux semblaient contents et rejoignirent Wes et David.

« On les laisse seuls? » demanda David.

« Malheureusement je n'attends rien d'eux, » dit Wes en roulant des yeux. « Au mieux, ils vont finir dans la chambre de Blaine regardant des Disney sur son grand écran avant que notre gentleman raccompagne « Alice » chez lui. »

David roula des yeux. Mais Wes ricana « D'un coté- on n'aura plus à entendre Blaine jouer Teenage Dream en boucle. »

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain épisode :<em> vivre dans un dortoir est drastiquement différent par rapport à la vie à la maison. Et vivre dans une maison de Dalton est différent des dortoirs normaux. Et vivre à la maison de Windsor est différent des autres maisons de Dalton. Pendant que Kurt essaye de se faire à la vie à l'internat, et aux règles non écrites de Dalton, Blaine découvre qu'aussi fier qu'il soit de donner à Kurt une opportunité de briller, cela engendre aussi de la compétition. Et pas du genre chorale.

Traduction de **LAMYA**.


End file.
